Eyes, Nose, Lips
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Hindi niya inaasahan na siya mismo ang magiging dahilan ng pagkawala ng pinakamamahal niya. Limang taon na ang nakalipas pero parang kahapon lang ito nangyari. Sa paggising niya, ano ang nakaabang sa kanya?


**Eyes, Nose, Lips**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang mga character. Credits to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

**Language:** Filipino.

**Rated:** K+.

**A/N:** Hello, guys! :D It's already summer time and this is my seventeenth one-shot. This is inspired by my favorite cover song of YG Family, **Eyes, Nose, Lips** sang by **Akdong Musician**. Fan ako ng AkMu pero hindi ako YG stan. Italicized words are flashback. Hope you like this.

* * *

_'Ako na lang! Ako na lang ang patayin ninyo! Sakuno!'_

_Isa._

_Dalawa._

_Tatlo._

_Apat._

_Lima._

_Limang putok ng baril ang narinig ko habang umiiyak at walang lakas na hawak-hawak ng mga naka-itim na lalaki._

_Sa harap ko mismo nila pinatay ang pinakamamahal ko. Naliligo na ito sa sarili nitong dugo at dahan-dahan niya akong inaabot._

_'S-sakuno...' tawag niya sa akin._

_'Kunimitsu!' sigaw ko at kaagad ko siyang pinuntahan._

_Hahawakan ko na sana ang kamay niya ng bigla niyang hinawakan ang pisngi ko, dahilan para magkaroon ng dugo ang mukha ko._

_'Kunimitsu, dadalhin kita sa ospital. Huwag kang bibitaw.' umiiyak na sabi ko sa kanya._

_'H-hindi na, Sakuno. H-hindi na naman ako magtatagal. Pakialagaan ang anak natin.' sabi niya at sumuka siya ng dugo._

_'Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu! Hindi! Hindi ka mamamatay! Lalaking may ama ang anak natin!' sabi ko sa kanya habang tinatakpan ko ang mga tama ng baril sa katawan niya._

_'S-sakuno, mahal na mahal kita.' bulong niya at hinalikan niya ako sa noo, talukap ng mata, ilong, pisngi at labi._

_'Mahal na mahal rin kita, Kunimitsu.' sabi ko sa kanya at humilig ako sa dibdib niya._

_Naririnig ko pa rin ang tibok ng puso niya. Lumalaban siya. Gusto niya pang mabuhay pero biglang gumuho ang mundo ko ng hindi ko na marinig ang tibok ng puso niya._

_'K-kunimitsu? Kunimitsu! Gumising ka diyan! Kunimitsu!'_

* * *

Unti-unti kong minulat ang mga mata ko. Napakaputi ng paligid. Nasaan ako? Medyo malabo pa ang paningin ko pero may naaaninag ako.

"Sakuno?" boses ni Tomoka.

"Kunimitsu?" pangalan niya ang unang lumabas sa bibig ko.

"Sakuno! Sa wakas! Alam mo ba na halos limang taon ka ng comatose?!' narinig kong sabi ni Tomoka.

"Satoshi, pakitawag ang doktor!" utos ni Tomoka kay Horio.

"T-tomo-chan, nasaan ako? Nasaan si Kunimitsu?" tanong ko kaagad kay Tomoka at naging malinaw na ang paningin ko.

"Sakuno, wala ka bang naaalala sa nangyari?" malungkot na tanong sa akin ni Tomoka.

"Wala. May nangyari ba? Nasaan si Kunimitsu? May ibabalita pa ako sa kanya. Magkakaroon na kami ng anak." masayang sabi ko kay Tomoka pero nawala ang ngiti ko ng makita ko si Tomoka na umiiyak.

"Sakuno, wala na si-" naputol ang sinasabi ni Tomoka ng biglang dumating ang doktor.

"Ayos lang ba ang pakiramdam mo, Tezuka-san?" tanong sa akin ng doktor habang ine-eksamin ako.

"Ayos lang naman po. Kumusta na po ang magiging anak namin ni Kunimitsu?" tanong ko sa doktor at napatigil ito sa pag-e-eksamin sa akin.

"M-mabuti ang kalagayan ng baby ninyo ni Tezuka-san. Babalikan kita mamaya para sa mga gamot na kailangan mong inumin." sabi sa akin ng doktor.

"Maraming salamat po." sabi ko sa doktor at umalis na ito.

Tiningnan ko sina Tomoka at Horio. Inaalo ni Horio si Tomoka. May nangyari ba na hindi ko alam?

"Tomoka, may nangyari ba?" tanong ko kay Tomoka pero may biglang dumating. Sina Momo-chan-senpai.

"Senpai-tachi." bati ko sa kanila. Napansin ko na hindi nila kasama si Kunimitsu at Ryoma-kun.

"R-ryuuzaki-chan." parang nagulat na sabi ni Momo-chan-senpai.

"Oishi-senpai, bakit hindi ninyo kasama si Kunimitsu?" tanong ko at natahimik ang lahat. May hindi ba sila sinasabi sa akin?

"Senpai-tachi, Tomoka, Horio-kun, may hindi ba kayo sinasabi sa akin?" tanong ko sa kanila habang palipat-lipat ang tingin ko.

"Sakuno-chan, wala na si Tezuka. Noong araw na kinidnap ka, iyon ang huling araw ni Tezuka rito sa mundo." sabi ni Fuji-senpai.

"Fuji-senpai, hindi maganda ang biro mo." sabi ko.

"Ryuuzaki-chan, hindi nagbibiro si Fuji. Wala na talaga si Tezuka. Limang taon ng wala si Tezuka." sabi ni Oishi-senpai.

* * *

_Nagising ako ng dahil sa sinag ng araw. Umaga na pala. Napatingin ako sa gilid ko. Mahimbing siyang natutulog. Mas gwapo siya kapag hindi niya suot ang salamin niya._

_Bigla akong nilamig. May nangyari pala sa amin kagabi. Wala namang malisya doon dahil mag-asawa na kami. Naramdaman ko na may yumakap sa akin._

_'Kanina ka pa gising?' tanong ko sa kanya._

_'Kani-kanina lang. Magandang umaga, Sakuno.' bati niya sa akin kasabay ng isang matamis na halik sa aking mga labi._

_'Magandang umaga rin, Ku-ni-mit-su~' bati ko rin sa kanya._

_'Lumabas tayo.' aya niya sa akin._

_'Date?'_

_'Oo. Maglaro tayo ng tennis.' sabi niya at napangiti ako. Hindi talaga maiaalis sa kanya ang paglalaro ng tennis._

_'Sana mamana ng magiging anak natin ang kagalingan mo sa paglalaro ng tennis.' sabi ko sa kanya._

_'Magkakaanak na tayo?' gulat niyang tanong. Tumango naman ako at ngumiti._

* * *

Nakatayo ako ngayon sa harap ng lapida ni Kunimitsu. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin matanggap ng puso at utak ko na wala na siya. Nagtirik ako ng kandila at nag-iwan ng bulaklak sa puntod niya.

"Kunimitsu." tawag ko sa kanya pero walang Kunimitsu na lumitaw.

"Bakit ikaw pa? Dapat ako na lang." sabi ko sa kanya at napaiyak na ako. Bakit siya pa?

"Wala na ang anak natin, Kunimitsu. Wala na." pagpapatuloy ko at biglang umihip ang hangin. Ang lamig ng hangin. Pakiramdam ko ay niyayakap ako nito.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Kunimitsu. Hindi ka mapapalitan rito." sabi ko habang nakaturo sa kaliwang dibdib ko.

Napapikit na lang ako. Gumuguhit sa isip ko ang mukha ni Kunimitsu. Ang ngiti niya na sa akin lang niya ipinapakita. Ang ngiti niya na may iba't-ibang ibig sabihin. Gusto ko ulit makita ang mga ngiti niya.

* * *

_Nakahiga kami pareho sa duyan at ramdam na ramdam ko ang pagmamahal niya sa akin. Yakap-yakap lang niya ako pero parang minsan lang ito mangyari sa buong buhay ko._

_'Kunimitsu, ilang anak ang gusto mo?' tanong ko sa kanya._

_'Dalawa. Isang babae at isang lalaki na kambal.' sagot niya sa tanong ko._

_'Imposible yata iyan, Kunimitsu.' sabi ko._

_'Hindi imposible kung gagawa tayo ng paraan.' sabi niya at hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya sa akin._

_Kahit na anong gawin niya, napapangiti niya ako. Sa simpleng yakap niya, hindi ko mapigilan ang hindi ngumiti._

* * *

Naglalakad ako pauwi sa tahanan namin. Tahanan na tanging ako na lamang ang nakatira. Tahanan kung saan maraming alaala ang nakapaloob rito. Tahanan kung saan nagsimula kaming mangarap at abutin ang mga pangarap na nabuo namin.

Nakatingin lang ako sa kalsada ng biglang may mga paang nakaharang sa daanan ko. Napatingin ako sa nakaharang.

"K-kunimitsu."

Nakatingin lang siya sa akin ngunit may kakaiba sa kanya. Wala siyang suot na salamin pero kamukhang-kamukha niya ang taong pinakamamahal ko.

"Miss, kung hindi ka titingin ng maayos sa daan, mababangga ka sa poste."

Natauhan naman ako. Nakatayo siya malapit sa may poste. Magkaboses sila ni Kunimitsu.

"Kunimitsu, ikaw ba iyan?" tanong ko sa kanya habang nagpipigil ng luha.

"Oo, ako si Kunimitsu. Paano mo nalaman ang pangalan ko?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Kunimitsu, ako si Sakuno. Ako ang-" napatigil ako sa pagsasalita ng mahalata ko na may pilat siya malapit sa may leeg.

"Miss, pasensya na. Hindi kita kilala. Wala akong kilalang Sakuno." sabi niya at nagsimula na siyang maglakad.

"T-teka! Ano ang buong pangalan mo?" tanong ko sa kanya bago pa siya makalayo.

"Tsukishima Kunimitsu." sabi niya at tuluyan na siyang nakalayo.

"T-tsukishima Kunimitsu..." bulong ko sa sarili ko.

Habang nakatingin ako sa kanya habang siya ay naglalakad papalayo, nakikita ko si Tezuka Kunimitsu sa kanya. Ang pinagkaiba lang nila, hindi siya nakasuot ng salamin at may pilat ito malapit sa may leeg.

Bigla itong tumigil sa paglalakad at tumingin sa akin.

_"Mahal na mahal kita, Sakuno. Hinding-hindi ako mapapagod na mahalin ka kahit sa kabilang buhay."_

* * *

\- End -

* * *

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Maka-TezuSaku talaga ako. Hindi ko kayang ipareha si Sakuno sa ibang character. Hahaha. By the way, please support my upcoming multi-chapter story entitled 'Gangsters Do Fall in Love'. So, ang kwentong ito ay inspired ng Eyes, Nose, Lips na kinover ng Akdong Musician. Iyong link ng cover music video, nasa profile ko. Inlove ako kay Chanhyuk kaya ko naisulat ito. Saranghaeyo, Lee Chanhyuk-ah~ Hahaha. Thank you for reading this story. Till next time.**

**~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
